


【DMHP】过度接触

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 今天你对我爱理不理，明天我让你高攀不起





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 追妻火葬场

“你不要告诉我你真的去找他了才弄的今天发烧起不来。”赫敏站在哈利的床边，得到肯定回答后倒吸一口气，“哈利·波特！梅林啊，爱人不是这么爱的啊！”趴在床上面色难得苍白的哈利没心情笑赫敏不自觉又带上电影里的口头禅，他烧得厉害，脑子昏昏沉沉的，而导致这一切的罪魁祸首除了一个转来一千万的记录，再无一句问候。

那有什么办法，谁叫那是他的金主呢，昨晚上新晋的。

哈利·波特，年纪轻轻就已经凭借《霍格沃兹》系列电影拿奖拿到手软的影帝，软白软白的长相以及出人意料很男人的身材组成的反差萌迷倒了一片女性，Party的邀约也是接到手软。没有人知道大影帝的心里悄悄地藏着秘密，那个秘密在见到德拉科·马尔福的时候才种在他的心里，很快就生根发芽。

在不被注意的角落，哈利在喜欢那个让无数上流圈想巴结的人。

他们相遇在一场纸醉金迷中，香槟喷在泳池里，充满活力的年轻人们迎来了马尔福企业的总裁德拉科·马尔福。多少年轻漂亮的男孩儿女孩儿想往他怀里撞，不怀好意的红酒一杯杯摇晃。哈利也在这次的聚会里，如果不是好友罗恩的邀请他的确不愿意出门。

酒杯交叠中的无意间抬头，隔着远远的人群，哈利看见了那双蓝灰色的眼睛。德拉科保持着一个马尔福良好的教养，对敬酒的人来者不拒，简单寒暄几句就抽身离开。这是个危险的人物，哈利的直觉提醒他，但你已经爱上了危险。

就这一眼，带来了无限的甜和苦。

哈利开始变成各大Party的常客，他游走在各类人里，下意识寻找那个在这种场合西装也一丝不苟的人。他听说德拉科喜欢坏一点的，于是开始打扮成街头风。所有人都争先恐后地说，哈利·波特变了，再不是霍格沃兹里笑起来甜甜的男孩了。哈利不在意，因为他自己知道那些人狗嘴里吐不出象牙。

德拉科像阳光一样让他忍不住看过去，但是哪儿又有那样令人上瘾的阳光呢，他是毒，是原罪。

哈利接了新剧，而好巧不巧赞助商是马尔福公司，甚至等他坐在马尔福对面他都在思考，马尔福企业什么时候向娱乐圈进军了。翘着二郎腿的人扬了扬下巴，示意其他人都出去，足够嚣张，但他有这个资本。

德拉科给他倒了一杯酒，哈利凭借恶补的知识反应过来，那是奥比康，情人间最常一起品它。如果不是他们根本没有什么交集，哈利差点就认为德拉科喜欢他了。房间里沉默了有一会儿，哈利偷偷抬眼看过去，正巧撞上德拉科打量他的眼神。

“投资不是公司的主意，是我个人的资金，你知道是为什么吗？”对面的人慢吞吞地说，吐出的句子让哈利的心跳加快了速度，他想试探性地回一个不知道，刚开口就被打断。

“是为了你。”哈利猛地抬头，盯着马尔福的眼睛不自觉地吞口水，他的手指有点僵硬，眼睛更是眨都不眨。“我注意你一直有意无意地和我参加同一个聚会，并且总是偷偷的看我。我问你，哈利·波特——”

哈利紧盯着那张一开一合的嘴，呼吸不自觉地加重，肾上腺素分泌过量刺激得他脑子有些发晕。他想：说出来，是什么，说出来。

“——你是不是也想让我包养你？”

像一桶冰水从头淋到脚，冷得他发抖。

哈利有一瞬间断片，回神的时候德拉科盯着他的眼睛已经带了些不耐烦。这一点不耐烦打醒了他，人家凭什么对你有耐心，凭什么喜欢你，凭什么在这么深的水里相信你会喜欢他。

不过是一个疑似想爬上他床的人，不值得给予温柔。德拉科的眼神是这样告诉他的。

“是呀。”哈利好不容易找回自己的声音，有点颤抖，在撩人的笑音里不值一提，“那么你会接受吗，Mr. Malfoy ？”

不知道是怎么滚到床上去的，哈利边接吻边想，难道不用先签订什么合同吗，但是火热的吻让他顾不得这些。这个吻太过温柔而缱绻，像极了恋人之间的糖果吻。德拉科拖着他的腰让他趴在床上——这个体位也好，哈利可以尽情露出疼痛、崩溃的表情，而不会被看见。

他不准备让德拉科知道他完全没经验，他记得德拉科喜欢坏一点、撩人一点的。润滑剂很冰凉，德拉科顿了顿，看哈利没有不适应的样子，直接伸进了一根手指。实际上哈利只是使劲全身力气控制自己不被冰到颤抖罢了，那样会被发现他在床上的稚嫩。

后穴里的手指不断增加，速度有点快，哈利实在是很不适应。但他甚至一点颤抖都压下没有表现，还装着叫了几下示意他很舒服。德拉科皱皱眉，从他的反应里确定他不是第一次，随即涌起的暴躁让他自己都找不到原因。哈利不是处子才应该是正常的，自己也从没因为床伴不是处子而这样焦躁过。

最后他只能把这股来历不明的心情，归结为烦躁即将属于自己的东西被别人碰过。德拉科闭了闭眼，找到哈利的前列腺后按压了几下确定位置，抽出手指握住阴茎就直接整根插入。

疼，是真疼。感觉整个人被劈开一样，撕裂的感觉更让人无法忍受。狭小的甬道虽然湿润，但完全没有扩张好就被塞进一个完全不对盘的东西，不疼就感谢上帝了。顶进来的一瞬间哈利忍不住叫了一声，随后紧紧咬住自己的下嘴唇，德拉科问他：“疼吗？“

他不敢出声，粗重的呼吸会暴露他，只是摇了摇头。德拉科冷哼了一声，前后摆腰去寻找哈利的前列腺，顶住它大开大合的操了起来。不可否认是有快感的，但是撕裂的痛感一直在，估计穴口留下了小伤口。又痛又爽的感觉让哈利沉浸在这一段性爱里，这可是德拉科·马尔福。

哈利不想叫出声，疼痛的意味会让性爱变质，他不想编织更多德拉科温柔对他的假象让自己更深陷其中。房间里水声、喘气声和肉体拍打声组成让人脸红心跳的交响乐，床上的肉体交缠在一起，像交颈的天鹅互相依偎在风雨中。

体位其实不停的换，德拉科着实兴致盎然，小处男哈利也晕晕乎乎的配合。但最后兜兜转转还是回到后入，被操软的腿几乎无法支撑自己，被德拉科握着腰拉起。哈利的阴茎已经射不出什么东西，身后大力的操干中传来的快感变得寥寥无几，痛感几乎让哈利含在眼睛里倔强的眼泪落下。

这是他想要的吗？哈利迷迷糊糊地想，但是又一次射在内腔的精液打断了他的思维。射完后德拉科抽出他的阴茎，分离时发出的声音几乎让哈利从脸红到耳根。后穴被操得暂时张开一个小口，精液从中不断地涌出，和被操到深红色的穴口形成鲜明的颜色对比，看得人眼睛都能红了。

德拉科坐在床边，看着哈利一幅被操到脱力的样子，想起哈利不是处子就一阵烦躁。他拿起放在床头柜上的钱包，甩了一张卡在哈利的背上，看着罕见出现在钱包里的现金沉默。

他抽出一叠现金卷成卷，插进哈利仍在流出精液的后穴，顺手拍了拍他的屁股。“你的粉丝会知道‘救世主’这么淫荡吗？”德拉科故意挑带有哈利电影中角色外号来羞辱他，他自己也不明白为什么要这么做，话出口的一瞬间爽快和后悔这两种矛盾的情感攻击着他，有点狼狈地站起来进了浴室。

等他打理好自己出来，哈利还是维持着他刚刚进去的样子，看上去连手指都没动过。德拉科犹豫了一下，写下自己的电话号码放在床头柜上，穿好西装就直接离开了，没有回头。

哈利趴在床上，后面痛的厉害，几乎让他忘记左胸口的刺痛感。有液体从他眼睛里流出，和汗水一起被蹭在枕头上，他拖起疲惫的自己，也不会清理，束手无策地面对镜子站了好一会儿。他身上没有什么痕迹，脖子上更是一个没有，哈利不再去想为什么，匆匆擦了擦就赶回家，把自己丢进软绵绵的床里。

手里紧握着德拉科留下的纸条。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 屁股上签字

没有光。

 

落地窗外是白天和夜晚混淆的时候，最后一点橘黄色被灰黑色的颜料盖过。房间里没有开灯，比外边儿还暗得更胜一筹。哈利疲惫地躺在床上，连抬手遮住眼睛的力气都没有，摇曳的水痕附在他的眼角，顺着流下的液滴没有光源让它反射，只能毫不起眼地打湿枕头。

 

哈利不是一个爱哭的人，业界良心，《霍格沃兹》时期小伤大伤很多，离家远的时候、受委屈的时候也很多，从没见他放弃过。因为是他自己做的决定，所以没有抱怨哭泣的原因，也没必要有。

 

赫敏和罗恩坐在客厅的沙发上，不知道怎么劝，愤怒震惊的阶段已经过了，涌上来手足无措的僵硬让空气仿佛都固体化。赫敏很疲惫地皱着眉，两个小时内她不仅克制住自己的难受，还要压住暴怒的男朋友去找马尔福算账，她又怎么会不想给马尔福一巴掌再把所有的事全盘托出，但是不行。

 

哈利的眼睛里还有对他不分轻重的、酸涩的暗恋。他的眼睛告诉赫敏，不行，要等。

 

等他自己明白，放弃，愿意翻篇，才是真的结束了。

 

发烧导致的间断性头晕像烈火焚烧，恶心感在胃里翻滚，连带着食道都不舒服，指尖时冷时热，身体时热时冷。后面的小伤口到现在都有撕裂感，无疑是火上浇油，眼睛都累得睁不开，却又完全睡不着。

 

幸好新剧选角尚未完成，也没接什么该死的综艺，算是不幸中的万幸。他在浑身不舒服的压迫下，浅浅地扯了扯嘴角。

 

第二天哈利是被罗恩叫醒的，他这兄弟从没这么耐心温柔地对待过男性朋友，想必自己也别扭着。但是他确实没想明白自己哪里需要被这样对待，你情我愿的事情，把罪恶单一化就一点儿意思都没有，无趣极了。

 

他草草地吃了点早餐，苍白的嘴唇接触略烫的红茶才有了一丝血色。正常的香肠在今天就格外令他胃反酸水，害的赫敏差点对她的厨艺产生误解。

 

等病完全好了，哈利才舍得拨通那个在手心蹂躏好久的纸条上的电话号码。

 

手机里嘟了两声，德拉科倒是动作很快地接了。他其实挺意外哈利这么晚才打电话给他，虽然玩得开但也是第一次养人，想着大概是什么情趣吧。

 

反正合同还没签，定个时间签了也好。

 

这就是哈利站在马尔福企业大楼下面发呆的原因，他不知道有没有预约能不能进去，有点尴尬地站在远一点的地方手足无措。就算再告诉自己对方把这个当作一场交易，但是电话里没有一声的问候还是让他有点不舒服。

 

闷闷的，有一点碎裂的疼痛。

 

他深吸一口气压下那些负面情绪，走进大门正要询问的时候被前台小姐拦下，哈利正要说和德拉科有约，前台就笑着小声说：“波特先生，这边请，总裁在上边等您。”

 

直达的电梯很快，中途没有其他楼层的停留，没时间给他做心理准备，走两步就看见了德拉科的办公室——当然看不见里边。他停下脚步急促地呼吸，迟疑地伸出一点舌尖舔舐下唇，敲了敲门。

 

“进来。”

 

哈利推门而入，今天太阳很大，仿佛为了补偿前几天不识好歹的、连续的阴天。单向的玻璃挡了一点，另外的洒在办公室里，把坐在办公桌后的人穿着的西装都照得闪闪发光，更别说他那一头本就够闪烁的金发。

 

“合同在这儿，你自己先看看，没问题就签字吧。”德拉科扬了扬下巴，没有把眼睛从处理的文件上移开，但是注意力却忍不住地分散了。

 

他的脸色为什么这么苍白，为什么看起来有些虚弱，为什么隔了这么久才打电话来，为什么打过去的钱没有用。

 

这些为什么挡在他的眼前，让他只看见哈利波特苍白着脸毫不犹豫地签了名在合同上，看起来一点都不在意里面会不会有压迫的不平等条约。

 

他眼睛里有背水一战的无可奈何。

 

为什么？

 

看德拉科没有下一步的指示，哈利耸耸肩，安慰自己他大概是太忙了，转身打算回家，但是德拉科出身叫住了他。

 

他把没看完的文件关上，笔盖和笔身接触发出响声，他眼神沉沉地看着手脚僵硬的哈利。不知道哪里涌上来的细微焦躁让他心情变得不算太好，只有碰到那双绿得纯粹的眼睛才有所好转。

 

他抿了抿嘴唇，一时开口不知道说什么，这几天一直在他眼睛前浮现的画面又突然窜上来。

 

是哈利，是他趴在床上一动不动的样子。

 

焦躁感一下冲到头上，德拉科不动声色地深吸口气，紧盯着那双眼睛说。

 

“脱衣服。”

 

哈利坐在刚刚放文件的办公桌上，他全身上下只剩一条内裤，而在他身前视奸他的德拉科穿得整整齐齐，只有领带歪了一点。强烈的反差带来巨大的羞耻感，浅粉色从脸颊爬到了耳垂。

 

德拉科慢条斯理地握住他的脚踝，把他的腿拉开，浅粉色已经把哈利的大腿根都侵占了有一席之地。他伸手，从膝盖点到被挤压的内裤边，毫不留情地要求哈利脱掉。

 

白底黑边的CK顺着线条好看的腿往下滑，多肉的臀部压在深棕色的桌沿，双腿打开的动作让已经抬头的性器无处可躲。哈利微微颤抖着，虽说初夏的温度不至于冷，但也没到热的时候。

 

德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，感觉到下身已经慢慢地起了反应，反而往后靠在椅背上，色情地用眼睛描绘面前的身体，还发出了色情的命令：“自己做给我看。”

 

哈利睁大了眼睛，颤抖着伸出手抚摸上自己的胸口。胸前的凸起被自己揉弄的感觉怪得不能再怪了，他其实不知道玩乳头得到的快感是怎么样的，只是大病初愈的脑袋又昏昏沉沉起来。

 

手指顺着身体向下，路过结实的腹肌，画过茂密的毛发，轻轻地握住了勃起的性器。那股子青涩的劲儿让德拉科差点红了眼睛，他压抑自己坐在椅子上不起身，冷眼旁观哈利在情欲里越陷越深。

 

不过多久，他黑色的衬衫上就沾了几滴白色的精液，像骤然开放的花，漂亮、危险。

 

哈利慌忙站起来想帮他擦干净，德拉科搂住他的腰顺势拉着他坐在自己腿上，另一只手摁下他的头开始深吻。不是哈利第一次接吻，但是一来就伸舌头吻得喘不过气的，是第一次没错。他无意识地去脱德拉科的衣服，把他衬衫的扣子解开了大半，剩下的被德拉科自己解开了。

 

不同于上一次，这一次的性爱确实像传闻中马尔福的性爱一样，温柔而强势。哈利感觉到自己的后面被撑开，青苹果味在空气中缓慢地晕染，浅粉色已经遍布他的身体，戳到前列腺的手指更给他带来不一般的快感。

 

德拉科强势地挤进来，并没有想象中的疼痛，进出中磨蹭到敏感点升起连绵的快感，伸进口中的两只手指让他无法很好的控制自己的叫声。

 

突然被翻转身体的一丝失重感让哈利忍不住夹紧了一些，他上身压在凉凉的桌子上，由于温度骤降而又挺立几分的乳头在上面摩擦，疼痛和快感一起窜上脑子。

 

德拉科站在他的身后，后入的姿势让他可以更有力的摆腰，眼前人漂亮的腰和浅浅地腰窝燃烧他的欲望，他弯腰顺着哈利的背部曲线吻下几个红红的印子。

 

很漂亮。让人很有摧毁的欲望。

 

德拉科握住他的腰，身下的动作越来越快，他感觉自己快要射精了，但是不知道哪里来的焦虑让他想更多的要求些什么。摆在一旁的水笔引起了他的注意，他停下动作，拿起黑色的笔，在哈利的屁股上轻轻地滑动。

 

“写些什么好？”

 

他这样问了，哈利的身体微微颤抖着，一半是爽的，一半是肾上激素飙升引起的。他低低地叫着，没有回答，只是把屁股向后凑了些，吞了更多进去。

 

德拉科打开笔盖，黑色的水笔接触到软嫩的臀肉竟滑了一下，他顿了顿，也就顺着写了个大大的、花体的D，想了想又加了个M。

 

黑色的水笔很快被甩到地上，交缠在办公桌上的身体像真正的情人，亲吻、拥抱。哈利在高潮的时候无意识地哭喊着德拉科的名字，像最后的救赎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for watching💛


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小龙也很委屈

到底为什么要签订合约？布莱斯不止一次这样问过他。其实他真的不知道，就好像注定了一样，德拉科无法拒绝那双眼睛。提出包养关系是第一个考察波特的关卡，询问情史是第二个，合约是第三个。

 

他说好只要随便一个关卡没通过就不再试探要不要在一起，然而哈利一次都没通过，德拉科依旧舍不得，只要看着就舍不得放开。

 

这个世界上走投无路的人很多，为钱杀人的人也很多，只要你有了弱点，就有迹可循。这是每一个玩经济的人都知道的要点——不能露出软肋，最好是有都不要有。

 

没有人能否定哈利波特的魅力，事实上比起被发胶禁锢的背头，电影里乱蓬蓬的黑发把脸衬得更白些。德拉科想起他也像普通小孩儿一样追过《霍格沃兹》系列，一样为救世主三人组心惊胆战过，虽然自己更像个斯莱特林，这也不妨碍他对黑发的格兰芬多怀有喜欢的心情。

 

不记得从哪年开始就没再看过它，或许是从他父亲卢修斯马尔福的意外身亡开始，德拉科就不得不提前进入成熟期。诚然刚成年的小鬼要管理一个巨大的公司体系简直是无稽之谈，但在纳西莎马尔福的支持下，也就过了五年。

 

还有两个月就是他二十四岁生日，可惜他已经有两年没过了，甚至连从前嫌弃过的过甜奶油味儿都差不多忘的一干二净。

 

他也曾拥有过别人拥有过的一切，这才最叫人惋惜。

 

德拉科看见过母亲伏在父亲的尸体上哭，也见过母亲在董事会会议上和别人争论。他感受过被保护的感觉，即使是在漂浮的、无定踪迹的、充满恐慌感的小船上。

 

他交过女朋友，也交过男朋友，他们有的软糯可爱，有的火辣性感。德拉科和他们笑过闹过，亲吻过拥抱过，当然也做过爱。然而他已经不记得那些男人女人是什么味道，连初尝禁果时那个女孩儿的脸都隐隐约约，只记得她有一头及肩的黑色头发。

 

童年喜欢过的演员突然出现在眼前，其实认不出来，但那双绿色眼睛太有辨识度，德拉科恍然就想起自己执意守着电影院买票，并且拒绝父母包场提议的时候，想起自己随着一电影院小孩儿一起惊叫出声的画面，想起第四部主角被反派虐待时自己哭唧唧的样子。

 

也不知道是怎么一回事，漂亮的绿色眼睛在他眼前出现的频率不断变高，也占据了他大脑在休息时间的想象。

 

这是不被允许的。

 

为了不让人盯上纳西莎，他们甚至安排了一场决裂——让德拉科惊叹于母亲的演技，简直可以和波特同台竞技。为什么这么做，因为他不能允许自己有一个能被抓住的弱点。

 

他觉得他对哈利波特突如其来的渴望，更像是身处小心翼翼的高位太久后，突然有一件美好的、无与伦比的珍宝闯进严谨的世界。他不仅仅只是一件普通的漂亮宝贝，更多的是代表了他可望不可即的冷月亮。

 

步入成熟年龄太久，哪天突然蹦出来一个人概括了已经消失很久的自由气息，遗忘很久的少年时期又回到脑子里，走马观灯是式的播放时，没有人会不想伸手，抓住近在眼前的工艺品。

 

波特比你小两个月，正是谈恋爱的好岁数。布莱斯刚开始这样和他开玩笑，再好几次看到德拉科和哈利出现在同一个派对后。他没有否认也没有肯定，只是有天淡淡地告诉他自己包养了波特，语气平常地像养了一只黑色小猫。

 

德拉科想起第一次做爱时哈利惨淡的样子，说实话，后来的性爱他都有压抑自己想施暴的欲望，毕竟在爽的过程中发现身下的人在疼痛性颤抖的感觉还挺侮辱男性尊严的。

 

事实上，当他出门自己买了药还带了一盒奶糖回来，却发现床上已经没人，只有一叠沾着红红白白液体的现金代替人蜷缩在床上。药被他留下了，藏在床头柜里，糖被他吃了，是苦的，苦到他怀疑自己的味觉是不是有问题。

 

德拉科是第一次这么迫切地想抓住一个人，也是第一次采用包养的方式达到目的，没做过别人的sugar daddy，不了解所谓的行情。他没有提过不让哈利过夜的要求，但也从没有抱着他，像布莱斯说的那样讲点情话。

 

他自己都有点搞不懂他自己，作为金主和宠物，这样才是双方都满意的理想关系。但是他已经忍不住想拉住哈利，让他躺在这张床上睡一个晚上。

 

正如今天晚上，夜色也已经渐浓。

 

哈利长呼出一口气，他的眉毛揪在一起，嘴里发出不知道是痛还是快乐的呻吟。跪趴在柔软床垫上的姿势让整个身体只靠膝盖和德拉科捏住大腿根的手支撑平衡。

 

各种体液和混杂着润滑剂沾在灰色的床单上，留下一连串深灰色的湿印。耻骨和臀部相撞击的钝声以及粘糊暧昧的水声充斥整个空间，哈利长长的睫毛被水汽沾染，眼里是赤裸的情欲和不可言说的复杂。

 

德拉科顺手拿起放在旁边加了冰的水——已经化得差不多了，他犹豫了一下，又放了回去。还是太冰了，不过才四月份。

 

生理性的泪水从脸颊边很快滑下，汇入滑到一半的汗滴里，分不清是什么，都是又苦又涩。粗喘声和压在喉咙里的啜泣声、闷哼声混在一起，达到了一个色情的限度值。

 

一个很深很深的顶入后，德拉科整根抽出，抵着哈利的臀缝射在他的背上。他已经很久没有射在里面了，自从他发现哈利往往并不在这里清洗而是直接回家，像是什么狼窝虎穴一样恨不得立刻逃离。

 

这样不行，会发烧的。

 

布莱斯这样告诉他。

 

短暂而窒息的沉默瞬间围绕他们俩，在真正快呼吸不过来的时候哈利先他一步打破了哑剧。他看上去很轻松地坐起来，下床穿衣服——是来时那套被揉皱的衬衫和牛仔裤，而不是德拉科给他准备好了的新衣服，全新的、昂贵的、没有人碰过的。

 

“那我先走了。”

 

德拉科注视着他，看着他戴上黑色的鸭舌帽，上边儿印着大大的骷髅，看上去很哥特、很年轻、很自由。

 

门开了，门又关上，人为小心翼翼的声音反而刺痛了他的神经。他靠在床头，屋内开着暖黄色的灯，被子随着他坐起的动作滑落在腰间，精瘦的上半身暴露在控制好最佳温度的空气里。

 

一切的一切都给他一种错觉，他只是一只被囚禁在华丽笼子里的金丝雀，而唯一伸手想留住的自由也遥不可及。

 

他喜欢哈利波特？他不知道，他觉得不是。

 

大概只是一种新鲜感，一种辽阔天空的畅快感，在看见他的笑容时，德拉科隐约觉得自己还是未成年时什么都不懂的小孩儿一样，可以放肆而不用思考后果地去追逐想要的东西。

 

自由对他而言是渺茫的，是无情的、清冷的，是哭也求不来、闹也要不到的，最后只能藏在心底，随着年岁增长而被迫忘掉的玫瑰，玫瑰的名字叫哈利波特。

 

即使真的有什么，德拉科也不会允许。如果玫瑰真的握在了手上，他不会忍心看着它枯萎。

 

要离开他，要放弃他，要伤害他。

 

他好想要自由啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for watching💛


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科！终于要开始吃醋啦！！！

凭心而论，德拉科马尔福不可谓不是一个完美的sugar daddy。舍得花钱，照顾人感受，用心准备每一个晚上，不搞奇怪的play，长的还贼他妈的帅，年龄也不大，地位又高。这样的金主，真的是挑着灯笼都难找得到。

哈利有天心血来潮这样和赫敏开玩笑，差点没被死亡凝视瞪死。

“但你喜欢他，所以这段关系无法长久。”她一针见血，向来不是很喜欢开玩笑的类型，“当你开始不满足于此，他就会发现端倪。哈利，他可不是玫瑰。”

他记得是德拉科的一通电话打破了死寂，他慌忙起身逃开，甚至不敢面对赫敏平静而愤怒的眼神。当下定决心去做一件完全错误的事时，总是面对不了关心的话语，正是因为是知道自己心甘情愿陷进沼泽，才更对伸开的手感到愧疚。

物极必反，物极必反。

德拉科近来越来越贴心，不强迫他，霸道但温柔，反而让哈利深陷其中。甚至好几个晚上他叫哈利过去只是说了一晚上的话，一个歪在沙发上一个倒在床上，倒像是真正的恋人一样，有一句没一句地聊着无关紧要的事。

那些晚上的夜空有时好看有时不好看，房间里缱绻的光也催着人的困意发酵。

分离也是常有的事，德拉科是公司的执行官，哈利是荧幕的宠儿，两个人各自有各自的事业。

就像今天晚上，已经是将近十二点了。几乎导演一喊暂停录制，哈利就打了个哈欠。这个老牌脱口秀在群众中反响其实挺好的，但是一直请的都是老演员，年轻人中没什么知名度。

看来制片人也知道漏洞了，才请了《霍格沃兹》大部分演员打感情牌，他在心里半抱怨半调侃。

十二点的铃声响了，休息时间还有十分钟。

这里会有谁突然“嘭”得一声变了样子吗？就像辛德瑞拉一样——毕竟十二点了嘛。她突然地就变成了邋里邋遢的灰姑娘，但这魔力多让人着迷啊，可以变成一个完全不同的人，想做的事都能去做。这是何等的自由！

这也是为什么在这么多迪士尼公主作品中，哈利最喜欢《辛德瑞拉》的原因。他不是喜欢辛德瑞拉，他只是沉迷于《辛德瑞拉》。

自由，谁不喜欢呢。

收工时已经将近一点了，制作组看着嘉宾困倦的样子也一个个道了歉。但不知道为什么，收到道歉后哈利的心情更差了。

就像在家里跟妈妈大吵了一架，一气之下出门了。本来心情就不好，结果走在路上莫名其妙脸上挨了一拳。抬头想发脾气，对方又连忙态度诚恳地道歉：对不起我认错人了。

郁闷，他坐在车上，缓缓地对着窗外吐了一口气。

好笑的是，今天的夜晚非常好看，星星一颗一颗地很分明，亮晶晶的。就像世界都在和他作对。

“主啊，我该拿你怎么办呢？”他喃喃低语，手指抓紧了放在车后座的抱枕。

三天后的聚会，他知道德拉科邀请了谁。

潘西帕金森。

并不是说对她有什么不满。她很漂亮，也很聪明，身材也很好，家世也般配。但是太般配了，哈利才对她有敌意。

她的存在仿佛就是一个警钟，在告诉他：你别想了，你们玩完了。

哈利不准备邀请谁作为女伴，虽然他和女孩儿们关系都不错，但没必要耍这些滑头。他就是这样一个坦率到给人添麻烦地步的人，就是这样一个不太会隐藏的人，就是这样一个讨人喜欢的人。

绵绵软软的风带着不容小觑的寒冷扑在他脸上，像迎面泼了一盆冷水。

 

哈利在吃醋。德拉科明显地感觉到了。

他的眼神已经非常露骨，只有他自己一个人还觉得藏的很好。德拉科神奇地不排斥这种感觉，甚至有些享受。

他自己都搞不明白最近是在干嘛，作为糖爹，他开开心心地索取哈利的身体，哈利再开开心心地拿到资源，这就够了。

但他已经有好几个晚上叫人过来纯聊天了，被子都没盖的那种。他发现自己已经不满足于只和哈利聊天了，已经不满足于单纯的欲望发泄，已经不满足于完全顺从的哈利。

想做什么，德拉科也不知道。

现在他坐在宴会大厅的真皮沙发上，潘西坐在旁边，女人的身体很软也很香，明显费了心思在打扮上。但他一眼也没瞧过去，认认真真地盯着在另外一个角落坐着的哈利波特。

他在小口小口的喝香槟，十分钟也没见香槟动的那种小口。

他满足于这个，现在德拉科只想要这个。

今天是帕金森的主场，他要和潘西帕金森订婚。 从理性的角度思考，潘西是个非常合格的联姻对象。她本身的资本很优秀，加上雄厚的家族实力，超乎所值了。

倘使从这方面思考的话，他一定毫不犹豫。

可是他犹豫了，在看到条约的一瞬间，他退缩了。把一辈子交在这样的条约里真的好吗，把未来的一切都锁在这样的条约里真的好吗，把所有的自由都葬送在这样的条约里真的好吗。他扪心自问，是不愿意的。

万幸潘西真的是一个独立有思想的女性，她带着另一份条约，来势汹汹地敲响了他办公室的门。

这算是争取到了一点自由吗。他死死地盯着对角线上安稳坐着的小王子。

哈利已经被搭讪很多次了。毕竟他年龄也不大却是电影界的香饽饽，某位大牌导演也钦定他做男主，听说下半年就开拍，可以说前途一片光明。

德拉科心里酸酸的。

这是第一次有这种感觉。

他想，也许是太久没见过了。他俩大概有半个月没有见面，别说床上交流，真实半个月一句话都没说过。今天晚上叫他过来吧，或许可以让他在家里过夜。

他心情大好地勾起嘴角，应和了几句潘西的闲谈。

 

对角线上那个金发男人带着温柔笑意，他微微偏头听身边的黑发女人说话，偶尔轻轻地应和两句。帕金森家是富丽堂皇的典型欧式建筑，水晶灯照得他俩朦胧而美丽。

如果那个男人不是德拉科的话，哈利毫不在意去欣赏这样一幅漂亮的油画。

他心不在焉地小口喝着香槟，用嘴唇碰一点点然后抿进去。尝尝味道就好，为了下半年开拍的那部电影他要减肥将近二十斤。午饭吃了令人作呕的沙拉，晚饭还没吃，现在饿得整个人都发昏。

后悔答应来这个宴会了。

他还记得接到邀请函的时候他有多高兴，因为德拉科也会参加，他甚至早早地选好了一套最满意的西装——带了暗纹的华丽。

但他今天一个午觉睡到差点迟到，抓了那套西装却发现揉皱了一块，来不及熨就随便扯了一套最普通的黑色西装。

最最普通，最最不起眼的，连这么暧昧的光打在上边儿都毫无波澜的黑色。

宴会结束在十一点左右，哈利面无表情地回应了人们的告别，慢悠悠地坐上了助理停在旁边的保姆车。

助理下车去帮他买烟——毕竟还是尽量别让这种事儿和明星扯上关系。其实他已经很久没抽烟了，无论多乱的party递烟他都不接受，他的自控力很强，成瘾性的东西他不太愿意去碰。

但是今天他就想打破这个自律的自己。

朦朦胧胧的烟雾散在车里，车窗也没有开，昏暗的灯光照得他脸也晦涩不明。幸好助理可以抽烟，不然他连这点清闲自在的空间都没有。

手机在一边响起，“叮咚”一声，一听就知道是短信。哈利坐着没动，眼睛盯着夹在手指间不断燃烧的烟尾，安静了一分钟。

他把手机拿到手里，用大拇指轻轻地摸索后盖。他深深地吸了口烟，屏着气，把内存卡和手机卡从里边儿拿出来，干脆地格式化。然后他打开车窗，用力地把手机扔了出去。

烟在肺里折磨着他，他的喉咙口又沙又痒还呛人。

哈利盯着只开了一条缝的车窗，突然凑上去，嘴唇对着向外吐出那口折磨人的烟。慢慢地、轻轻地、一点一点地吐了出去。

去他妈的。他想。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拍照摄像（强迫性质惩罚性质）+半强迫  
> 哈利要死心了！！！

05  
夜色已经很浓厚。

助理的车正在逐渐减速，他看着窗外——隔着一层贴了膜的玻璃，于是本来就暗沉的天空更加辨认不清。

他昏昏沉沉的，今晚也跟着一起昏昏沉沉，朦胧的光轻轻地敲着车窗，车内暧昧的暖色调衬得他的右脸无比暧昧，弧度明显的下颌都被模糊。而左脸隐藏在朦胧的路灯剪影下，他的目光固定在飘渺的远方。

抹在嘴上的那些化妆的东西已经被他吃得差不多干干净净，上边儿泛着水光，湿润得不可思议。他的眼睛里好像也有一层水，又好像没有，只是过于柔软的灯光让人的眼睛出人意料的深情。

“umm……哈利，有人找你。”

助理一个急刹车，看了一眼前面的人，转头有点犹豫地说。

哈利抬起已经沉甸甸的眼皮子，看见熟悉的身影站在自家房子的停车库前边儿，正对着他的车。亮闪闪的车前灯照在他身上，连胸口别的黄玫瑰胸针都看的一清二楚。

车里的人一动不动，车外的人一动不动。

他突然就觉得很没劲，虽然说的确是自己喜欢人家，受了什么委屈得自己担着，没有这样矫情的理由。但是他就是觉得没意思，他前一段时间还以为德拉科可能已经有一点点喜欢自己了，这几个月做的事儿不是白费力了，还有那么点沾沾自喜。

大少爷是怎么想的，他觉得他已经有点厌倦猜测别人想法的生活了。

怎么的，现在是什么个意思？订婚了还想和他保持关系？这叫脚踏两只船都不算，毕竟人可没给过他什么实质承诺。

然后哈利突然想起了一件事——他们并不是在谈恋爱，而是包养关系。德拉科，包//养，他。所以他没有资格要求这些那些，没有资格询问这些那些，没有资格处理这些那些。

说不定德拉科现在也觉得他莫名其妙，不接电话就算了现在还不下车。

他靠在座椅上，恍惚地想，太难过了。

这个世界上怎么能有这么难过的事。

 

哈利波特不接他的电话，哈利波特失联了，哈利波特想和他解除包养关系。

这个逻辑层层递进，德拉科认为这么想是绝对有理由的。按道理来讲，一只宠物而已，在他这个地位想包养人，招招手就有一大堆人。

或许是虚荣心作祟，或许是自尊心不允许，或许是一定想问出理由。他急急忙忙开车去了哈利的房子，幸好还记得路。

不下车的态度无疑又是对他思路的佐证，前车灯一闪一闪，晃得眼睛疼，胸口也一阵酸涩。

这算什么，闹脾气也要有个限度。如果他赌气，完全可以接电话，德拉科愿意慢慢地和他解释。但是他这个态度，分明就是想结束，并且是单方面结束。

这是拒绝，是忤逆。

 

德拉科约他往往选伦敦东二区的房子，有很大的空间。但是一看就知道没怎么住过或者房主完全是生活白痴，干净得像样板房，冰箱里也没东西。二楼的卧室和书房区域都铺上了软软绒绒的地毯——哈利第一次来的时候还没有，但第二次来就已经有了，床很软，沙发也很软。

他半顺应半被强迫地扯上车，随后又被推着回到这里。

不管怎么说，喜欢是真的喜欢，这是不可能一瞬间说放下就能放下的东西。虽然知道他俩是不正当的关系，知道他俩的关系不容许他这样做，但他还是在心里抱了点期望。

就当是最后一次。最后一次对这段关系付出感情，最后一次试探，最后一次温柔，最后一次不死心。

他的眼睛从背后被领带蒙着，上边儿还有残存的香味——Terre d'Hermès。大概是下午出门时才喷的，正在中调转尾调，淡淡的胡椒味还没被掩盖掉，柑橘清香若隐若现，香根草、红檀木大片大片地侵略着别的气味。

一时间哈利的鼻尖充盈了它的味道，霸道而迷人。

坐在床上等了一会儿，熟悉的身体就靠了过来。德拉科的手停留在他的腰上，轻轻地、小幅度地上下抚摸。

说点什么，他想，赶紧说点什么吧。 

耳边的呼吸声加重了一点，随后因为喝酒有些沙哑但听了无数次的声音突兀地出现。

“你想拒绝我？”

眼前突然重现光明，刺得哈利眼睛疼。他稍微眯了眯眼睛，下巴被人用了力气地捏起来。

“看看镜头，宝贝。”

他看着那个黑洞洞的摄像机口，好像听见从身体里传来破裂的声音，甚至感觉到风从自己身上穿过，刮起血液和碎肉，把伤口边缘刮得逐渐平整。

他的眼前血淋淋地一片，额头一跳一跳地疼。身体还有在供血吗，还有在呼吸吗，还有在维持机能吗。

不知道了，他什么都不知道了。

等哈利回过神来，德拉科已经分开他的腿，摆在身侧。衬衫扣子解得七七八八，西装裤的扣子也被解开。

他下意识就开始挣扎，力气大到德拉科都差点压不住他，不过因为要拍电影已经瘦了十斤的力气实在敌不过天天去健身房的男人。被压制下来后，哈利突然意识到，本来就是包养关系，他凭什么拒绝金主的要求。

更别说还是一个这么贴心、帅气、对他好的金主。

作为糖爹，德拉科的确是个完美得不能再完美的糖爹。即使今晚上宠物这样不听话地拒绝了他，也只是小小地惩罚了一下。

老天，上哪儿去找这么好的金主呢就让他哈利波特碰上了，真是感谢上帝！

他放弃挣扎，甩甩头，掩饰从右边眼角滑下的液体。那滴眼泪为什么那么烫，哈利感觉他的脸颊像被刀割一样疼。

但无动于衷的态度一样激怒了德拉科，今天晚上哪哪儿不对劲。他不明白为什么哈利突然地改变了态度，突然变得这么奇怪，变得像死鱼一样冥顽不顾。

他不明白为什么不接电话，为什么叫了不下车，为什么现在一动不动像他在强迫一样。

质问的话语无数次涌到喉咙口，又硬生生地忍下去，反胃的痛苦引起食道的收缩，一波一波的不适让他连头都开始晕乎乎。

为了报复，德拉科只能对捏在指尖的乳头加大力气，满意地听见哈利的闷哼声。

在哈利之前他没和男人做过，第一次做爱根本不知道什么润滑剂。看见出血了虽然当时强硬地继续做了，事后就去补了很多知识。

他惯用青苹果味的润滑剂，哈利也挺喜欢这个味道，所以干脆就不换了。

现在青苹果的清香味在房间里飘开，活像倒了一整桶苹果汁。

哈利紧紧闭着眼睛，不想看正前方那个没有温度的机器。德拉科的两根手指在身下进出，时不时撑开一点点扩张着。

再不想承认，他也不得不说他的身体已经兴奋起来。Terre d'Hermès的红檀木尾调简直是行走的催情剂，成熟男人的味道配上德拉科马尔福，谁闻谁发情。

肠肉缠上他的手指，不自觉地吸紧了，进出都有些困难。他尝试着塞进第三根手指，撑开看似已经紧绷的穴口。香艳情色的画面完完整整地被立在身前的摄像机记录下来。

哈利的身体微微颤抖，腿根处黏腻得一塌糊涂，体液和化开的润滑剂混合，在德拉科灰色的西装裤上印上深灰色的痕迹。

直到可以塞下第四根手指后，德拉科才抽出来拍了拍他的屁股，让他从腿上下来。

“帮我拉开拉链。”他用沾满了液体的大拇指蹭了下哈利的嘴唇，看着晶亮的下唇说，“用这里。”

哈利意味不明地看了他一眼，顺从地跪下，嘴唇靠近他的裤子。

牙齿咬住拉链头，轻轻地扯下，金属带着凉凉的温度，让他的牙根有点发酸。白色内裤边上大大的几个黑色字母CalvinKlein，在这种情况下显得格外色情。

他轻轻地舔了一下内裤上边儿裸露的小腹肌肉，随后咬住内裤边，牙齿重重地刮过皮肤，留下小片的浅红色。

他一边看着德拉科的脸，一边拉下他的内裤，直到露出已经勃起的阴茎。

哈利舔了一下，张开嘴浅浅地吞进一小截，一边小小的移动舌头，一边直勾勾地向上看着他的眼睛。

然后人马上就被扯起来，背对着摄像镜头，坐在德拉科的腿上。他的阴茎抵在臀缝里，哈利主动伸手握住它，对准了自己后穴，慢慢地坐了下去。

德拉科握住他腰的手下移，轻轻地在他左臀上抽了一巴掌，握住他两边臀肉开始抽送。又快又重的进出几乎每一次都擦过前列腺，分泌的肠液和润滑剂混在一起，被阴茎带出体外。

肠道里又软又热又湿，层层叠叠的挤着他的阴茎，像是想让他出去。但是真当他要抽出时，又阻拦着不让他出去。

怀里的身体颤抖着，突然僵直不动了，小腹上一凉，浊白的液体糊在上边儿。

哈利感觉眼前好像在冒星星，他和德拉科都没有碰他的阴茎，只是靠身后的刺激就高潮射精了。快感不断刺激他的肾上激素分泌，尽管他的脑子在提醒他有摄像机，他的身体也不受控制地更加兴奋。

德拉科停了一下，在他高潮的余韵却更重地抽插起来。抽搐的内腔仿佛里面有很多张嘴，吸得他几乎就要射在里边儿。

他今天没带套，射在里面不健康而且容易生病。他咬咬牙，打算抽出来。

哈利伸手按在肩膀上，对他摇了摇头，自己撑着上下动了起来。本来就在极限的关头，被这样一刺激，德拉科直接在内腔上射了，比体内温度凉一点的精液喷在肠壁上。

他毫不客气地在德拉科背上抓了几下，留下好几道红痕，甚至有破了皮的。刚刚挣扎时也有在身上留下伤口，可能明天还会有淤青。

德拉科一口咬在哈利的肩膀上，哈利也回敬在他肩膀上。他俩互相咬着肩膀喘了一会儿，德拉科起身把摄影机关了，花了一会儿时间导在电脑上。

哈利躺在床上看他，衣冠楚楚。除了裤链是开的和大腿上湿了一片以外，身上没有一个地方看起来像经历了一次酣畅淋漓的性爱。

而他衬衫敞开，下半身一丝不挂，腿根和臀缝全是滑腻的液体和正在漏出来的精液。

这强烈的对比。他扯着嘴角，勉强地笑了一下。

发呆一样地躺了一小会儿，哈利坐起身下床，想去浴室清理一下自己。总还是身体重要，再不清理出留在里面的精液和润滑剂，明天他准发烧。还要减肥的，身体先不能垮掉。

德拉科眼角余光看见他下床，鬼使神差地半开玩笑地说：“现在你有把柄在我手上，要是再不听话的话，你知道会发生什么吧？”

哈利先是愣了一下，回头看了看他，再叹了一口气：“操你妈，马尔福。操你妈。”

说完，虽然还有点抖，但他大步流星地走进卧室里自带的浴室，恶狠狠地摔上了门。

温热的水没一会儿就充满了浴缸，他坐进去，溢出的书打着旋儿从地漏里消失。哈利圈着自己的腿，盯着右脚背上不小心划到的血痕发呆。

他向后轻轻地躺下，任由水漫过他的头和脸，恍惚地想，太难过了。

这个世界上怎么能有这么难过的事。

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued


End file.
